


Облик храбрости

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Series: Dragon [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Прошлое Англии. Его отношения с Францией и Шотландией.





	Облик храбрости

**Author's Note:**

> Тайминг: X век  
> Зверек-обоснуй: В 885—886 гг. норманны (викинги) осаждают Париж.  
> Поверх желтой рубахи шотландский воин среднего достатка надевал короткую куртку из оленьей или коровьей кожи, которая пропитывалась воском или опускалась в смолу, становясь таким образом водонепроницаемой.   
> 886 г - Альфред отбивает Лондон у датчан и занимается укреплением страны.  
> Впоследствии, Франция и Шотландия заключат договор против Англии.

Свинцовые облака нависали над малахитовыми громадами гор. Казалось, будто люди на земле находились на дне кувшина с парным молоком, а над ними отчетливо различалась однотонная пенка, не дающая людям-из-кувшина увидеть реальный мир, заставляя их довольствоваться лишь скромным пространством, ограниченным стенками сосуда.  
Правда, сами они не осознавали того факта, что были пленниками. Во всяком случае, не все.  
Скотт, к примеру, о подобных философских измышлениях даже не задумывался.  
Ему хватало своих собственных, куда более прозаических проблем, самой малой из которых являлась лопнувшая тетива лука. Чуть более серьезным представлялся подозрительный шум впереди него.  
При этой мысли Скотт прищурил брови, одновременно вооружаясь небольшим кинжалом. Стараясь передвигаться как можно незаметнее, мальчишка направился на звук.  
Рыжая, словно всполох костра, белка задумчиво склонила голову на бок, пытаясь понять, что именно маленький человек, с почти такими же яркими волосами как и её мех, хотел сделать.  
Шум раздавался из-за толстого ствола сосны. Изумрудные ветви, будто нарочито, скрывали своими пышными рукавами вид на источник звука. Мало того, один из покрытых мхом корней, торчащих над землей, столь неудачно попался под ноги юному шотландцу, что тот, поскользнувшись, кубарем влетел прямиком к предполагаемому врагу, по пути изодрав лицо изумрудными иголками. Мысленно приготовившись защищаться, выставив перед собою свое оружие, рыжий успокоился почти тут же, как его взгляд сфокусировался на маленькой детской фигурке, укутанной в балахон цвета плесени.  
Завидев перед собой знакомое лицо, густобровый малыш в ужасе широко расширил глаза, мелко задрожав, глотая непрошенные слезы паники, но с места не сошел, выполняя роль хлипкой преграды, защищая кого-то. Вытянув шею, Скотт смог рассмотреть лишь светлые волосы, перепачканные в смоле и застывшие нелепым украшением на коре дерева.  
Ухмыльнувшись своей фирменной усмешкой, рыжий довольно легко подхватил малыша за капюшон, поднимая над землей и откидывая немного в сторону, чтобы не мешал разглядеть того дурака, кто додумался прятаться за столь нелепой обороной.  
Глупцом оказалась до боли знакомая личность, порядочно потрепанная, с неумелой, но довольно милой перевязью на раненной руке. С закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к сосне, Франциск почти не двигался. То, что он жив, выдавали лишь легкие облачка пара, срывающиеся с бледных губ в прохладный утренний воздух.  
Присев на корточки перед худым подростком с почти девчачьим лицом, Скотт протянул руку к набухающей кровью нелепой повязке. Почти тут же он ощутил, как по его спине заколотили детские кулачки.  
Все еще продолжая всхлипывать, размазывая сопли по лицу, мелкий пацаненок, крича что-то на ломанном гаэльском, пытался оттащить рыжего от блондина. Скотт отрывисто захохотал, наблюдая за тщетными попытками.  
Он не мог для себя решить, что его веселило больше – то, что мелкий пошел на заведомо более сильного соперника или то, что он пошел на это ради того, кто в любой момент мог стать его заклятым врагом.  
— Успокойся, — все еще веселясь, наконец-то ответил скот, — не буду я ему ничего плохого делать.  
Для маленького Артура последовавшее следом резкое движение, сорвавшее бинты с Франциска, было доказательством прямо противоположным словам Скотта. Не обращая на мелкого внимания, Шотландия принялся целеустремленно перевязывать рану французу. Англия замер, заворожено следя за тем, как покрытые мозолями пальцы, словно птицы, летящие над морской гладью, скользили по телу Франции, временами останавливаясь, чтобы свить узелок.  
Быстро справившись с работой, шотландец довольно фыркнул, глядя на то, как Артур все еще не мог отвести глаз от его рук.  
Не выдержав искушения, Шотландия резко нагнулся, нависая над младшим страшной тенью и негромко полувсхрапнул-полузарычал, заставив Англию выпасть из мира видений в реальность и с криком упасть в высокую траву.  
— Дурак, — ощерившись крепкими зубами, шотландец повернулся в ту сторону, откуда пришел, намереваясь забрать свой лук и продолжить путь, как вдруг вновь почувствовал чью-то хватку на своей рубахе. Впервые пожалев, что свою одежду он красит не как бедняк, Скотт недовольно уставился на мелкое недоразумение.  
Забавно пыхтя и отчаянно краснея, Артур почти скороговоркой выпалил:  
— Tapadh leibh! *  
— 's e do bheatha **, — ответил шотландец, поворачиваясь к мелкому спиной.  
Не замечая до крови сжимающего кулаки Англию, не видя глядящего ему вслед Франциска, отчаянно пытающегося сфокусировать взгляд.  
Скотт вспомнил сказку, рассказанную одним из тех суровых мужчин, с которыми он был вынужден проводить время. Про мальчика, храбрость и морское чудовище. Старик всегда говорил, что он – Шотландия, это то волшебство, которое вселяет храбрость в сердце мальчика. Говоря это, обычно не особый любитель нежностей, он начинал трепать рыжие вихры мальчишки, временами выдавая какое-нибудь острое словцо.  
Ухмыльнувшись пыльной молочной пенке над своей головой, шотландец почти поймал за хвост мысль, что сегодня волшебство влезло в шкуру чудовища…

**Author's Note:**

> * — спасибо (гаэл)  
> ** — не за что (гаэл)


End file.
